This invention relates to wood burning stoves, and more particularly to a wood burning stove constructed with a catalytic converter assembly to provide maximum wood burning efficiency.
This invention is an improvement on my wood burning stove described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,662 in that it incorporates with my earlier stove a catalytic converter for improving the efficiency of operation and minimizing the expulsion of pollutants into the atmosphere.
Although catalytic converters are employed in wood burning stoves of the prior art, none of them are known to be arranged to introduce fresh secondary combustion air at the converter.